


Talent Show

by babiiea94



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Day 5, F/M, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: What happened when there is a talent show at the school?





	Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, it took me forever to think of something to do for this. I'm thinking I might start doing them out of order because I have ideas for some but not others.... Anyway Enjoy!

Francoise Dupont had flyers hanging all around the school. A student from a different class convinced their teacher to set up a talent show. Their drama and art club were very hands on with it. Alya and Marinette were helping with sets and costumes. Nino was of course helping out with the sound equipment and Adrien would play piano to help some of the classmates try out. As with most talent shows, it ended up being most contestants singing various songs. After most of the classmates left for the day, Alya had Nino turn some music on from youtube. Marinette laughed as The Crush Song came on as they painted the sets.

“Hush hush hush, you are now my big fat crush.” She sang dancing with the song. She always thought it was a funny video. Alya and her sang along to various songs that played as they worked. 

“Hey girl, its your theme song!” Alya joked as the song Clumsy by Fergie came on. Marinette sighed and put the paint down as she stood at the front of the stage. Nino put the spotlight on her so she wouldn’t see Adrien walk back in. She sang and danced to the song thinking it was just the three of them in the auditorium. When the song was over she jumped when she heard Adrien clapping and call her name 

“Mari, why aren’t you part of the talent show? That was amazing!” He encouraged

“Th-thanks.” she smiled face red “I really can’t though. St-stage fright” she stuttered trying to stay calm and not make a total fool of herself.

“Well, if you ever need help talking to whoever you are crushing on I’d be glad to help!” He smiled “You’re such a great girl Marinette” Thankfully, his phone went off before she had to think of a way to respond to that. “Got to go, my ride's here. Bye guys!” he waved before leaving. When the door closed behind him, Marinette fell backwards head hitting off the paintbrush off the can making it flip and hit her in the face. 

“Girl you got it bad.” Alya laughed at her best friend.

“I know….” Marinette groaned “How can I even admit that it's him I like?” 

“Oh Mari, I really don’t know. I’m surprised you were able to talk to him at all.” Alya giggled helping her wipe the paint off. 

“Alya, I will get over this streak of being clumsy. I can do better. I know I can.” She sat up determined. “I think I’m going to do the talent show.” 

“What?” Alya’s eyes went wide

“I have to do better and what a better way than to push myself in the most embarrassing thing I can do?”

“Let me know if you want any help with practicing.” he friend looked at her shocked she would do something like this. “ I know you can do well and do it.” 

Over the next few weeks Marinette practiced the song she would sing to Adrien. Everytime she thought about it she would get flustered but slowly she began pulling from her ladybug confidence to be able to perform it. On the night of the talent show she wore her hair half down in waves. She wore a dress the color of cherry her lips matching in color. She wore makeup around her eyes to make them pop more. Looking directly at Adrien, she sang Colbie Caillat’s Fallin’ for you, as he played the piano for her.

I don't know  
But I think I may be fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better  
I am trying, not to tell you  
But I want to,  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
She could feel herself blushing as he met her eyes as she sang to him. She pushed through and kept singing.  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh  
Oh, I'm fallin' for ya

Once the song was over she bowed at the applause and left the stage quickly. She was trying to figure out how she was ever going to look him in the eyes again. Maybe she would just spontaneously combust and never have to worry about this….

“Marinette?” She heard Adrien ask softly behind her. She slowly turned to face him eyes pleading him to not reject her as her cheeks burned pink “Did you mean that?” he asked softly. He looked like he was confused.

“I- I did…” she said softly looking up at him 

“But I thought you liked Luka?” He asked shocked eyes widening

“I do like Luka, but I completely fell for you.” she said then bit her lower lip. 

“But how?” he asked confused then looked at his phone in irritation as it went off telling him it was time for him to leave. “I- I have to go.” he sighed “Can we maybe meet up this weekend and talk?” Marinette nodded as he waved and left trying to figure out how to feel.

Later that night Ladybug was sitting at the Eiffel Tower looking over the city. It seemed very quiet but she couldn’t sleep. After almost fifteen minutes she felt Chat’s presence as he sat beside her. 

“Good evening my lady.”

“Hello Chat.”

“You seem down?” He asked 

“Just thinking, what about you?” She looked over at her partner and saw the worry in his eyes

“I honestly Don’t know how I feel.” He sighed “I’m confused.”

“Why?” She asked curious 

“A girl I consider a really close friend admitted to me she was crushing on me. But she likes another guy. You can’t like more than one person at a time.That’s why I never went to try to ask her out before, because she can only be a friend as long as I crush on you.” He blurted it out not knowing who else to talk to.

“Chat, you can like more than one person at a time. I personally think it's time you gave up your crush on me. We are best friends, but dating would only make things dangerous for us. Especially if anyone figured out who our civilian selves are. Try giving this girl a chance. Maybe you’ll find she is better than me.” she sighed 

“No one could be better than you my lady.” he kissed her hand but smiled at her “Now tell me why you are so down tonight.”

“It’s nothing important Chat. I just made a fool of myself in my civilian life.” she shook her head “Thanks for trusting me with your problems chat.” she stood to go and gave him a hug “Everything will turn out right” She said as they hugged then swung off to go home. 

That weekend Marinette got a text from Adrien asking her to come over to his house. So she did. He brought her up to his room so they could hang out.

“Mari, you are such a great friend of mine, and I never thought it was me you could like…” he started blushing. She bit her lip blushing too unable to look her in the eyes. “But a friend of mine says I should give you a chance. I never considered dating anyone other then the one I had a crush on. She said that we are not going to get together and I think it's time I looked elsewhere. So Marinette, would you like to try to date me?” he asked grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles.

“Yes, I would very much like it.” Marinette smiled up at his green eyes as he looked into her blue ones.


End file.
